Heat
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot What does a broken AC, a hot summer morning and ice equal? Why more heat of course... MorganGarcia Pairing


_A/n hey all... the muse has been bugging me all week to write this. Personally I think she's mad with the heat. Anyway... this is my first attempt at Morgan and Garcia smut, so go easy on me._

_Disclaimer: See my profile_

_Warning: There will be fluff, smutt and general silliness. If you don't like, turn back now. If you're offended by any of that, turn back now. If you're not old enough, turn back now._

_**Heat**_

Morgan swiped at the droplet of sweat that was running down his face. It was just coming up on ten am and already the summer sun was doing it's best to dehydrate him.

He'd finished with the lawn and now it was time for the next chore on his list of 'Honey - do,' stuff Garcia had given him. The tool box next to where he crouched was pitted and a dark ugly green. To him, it was still like new, the same as when his father gave it to him as a child. The tools were different, but he still had his father's favorite wrench and one of his hammers in the collection.

The thing that was making him sweat and curse under his breath was the air conditioning unit on the east side of the house. It had conked out a four am that morning. He pulled a screwdriver out of the tool box and stared at the panel, while wondering why it was that things like that always happen in the middle of the night.

He was replacing the panel when Clooney sauntered over to him and whined. The dog licked his hand enthusiastically and chuffed when Morgan ignored him till the panel was replaced.

"Hey boy… See that… I think I got it fixed. My baby girl was wrong about my chances in getting it fixed. Imagine her wanting me to call a repairman." Morgan was rubbing the dog behind both his ears. "What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you were following Penelope around as always."

The dog whined and lay down, looking very dejected. He looked up at Morgan out of his big brown eyes and his owner laughed. "That's what you get for dumping me for her."

The dog barked indignantly and Morgan laughed again. "I told you not to give your heart to a woman. They make you do crazy things." Morgan sighed and stared off into space for several long moments before continuing. "Don't get me wrong… finding the right one is worth it. You just have to remember that my gorgeous woman is a human and you're a dog."

The dog sneezed and Morgan chuckled. "Okay… you're a four legged human… I forgot, but it still won't work. Her heart belongs to me. She just feeds you, pets you and makes you think you're the only one in her heart."

Clooney whined and pushed his head into Morgan's big hand. "Alright… Let's go find Pen and let her know she can't push you around."

The dog followed Morgan into the house. The screen door banged softly behind them after the entered the kitchen. The blinds on the windows were closed against the sunlight of the morning and despite the lack of AC, you could feel the difference in temperature from outside.

The light cream tile on the floor was sparkling from the scrubbing Garcia had insisted on giving it, even though it was too hot to work inside in Morgan's opinion. The dishwasher was chugging away, and a frying pan that couldn't go in the machine was drying on the dish rack.

"I wonder where she is," Morgan said to the dog. Clooney ignored him for the water in his bowl.

"I guess I'll have to find her all on my own."

When this failed to get the dog's attention, he left the mutt to his water and went across the kitchen to the living room. He'd just entered the living room and spotted Garcia on the couch when music began playing on the entertainment center. Elvis was singing "Burnin' Love." His baby girl was lying there with her eyes closed, running a piece of ice across her chest.

The top three buttons on her white blouse were open and so were the bottom two. She'd tied the shirt up under her ample breasts, and since the shirt was wet with sweat or water from the ice cube it was see through. She was groaning in pleasure as the cold ice water dripped from the cube and ran down into her cleavage.

Morgan swallowed hard and tried desperately to speak, but speech was impossible. She'd put on a very short pair of cut off jeans that were faded and torn at the edges. Her shapely legs and svelte body would have been wasted on most women, but she was proud of her Marilyn Monroe like curves. It hadn't always been that way. He could remember a time he'd had to convince her that she made him mad with desire, like she was now, for instance. She always complained about the heat, said it made her sweat like a pig. Morgan thought it was a beautiful sheen on her forehead and legs that day. She had a glow from the heat of doing chores in the heat of the morning, and it was making him hot in a way that had nothing to do with the outside temperature.

The ice was gone and he watched her pick up another cube from the glass bowl on the coffee table. She didn't hear his sharp intake of breath or see his eyes go round at the sight of her hand disappear into her shorts. This was just too much…

He decided that if she were trying to torture him, there was going to be payback. Her eyes hadn't opened since he'd come in, but she always seemed to know when he was there. He couldn't sneak up on her at work or at home.

He went around the dark blue couch and leaned over her. She was moaning in a way that made his pants so tight he ached to be free of them.

"Baby girl… I know you know I'm here, stop teasing me you vixen."

Her glasses were on the coffee table and he gulped audibly when her eyes fluttered open. "Just cooling off," She breathed while slowly withdrawing her hand from her cutoffs.

"Just cooling off," He repeated. "I think you're making it hotter in here mama."

"Hm… I can't help it if -"

He interrupted her by kissing her hard. Her mouth opened easily and their tongues slid over each other like seals swimming in the ocean. Her hands that made magic on a keyboard, gripped his shoulders tightly while his hands cupped her face. Her skin was warm, and soft, and wet to the touch and it jacked up his arousal so high, he groaned into her mouth.

She pulled away with a smack from his mouth and said "Well… that was good for a distraction, but I've got cleaning to finish and you have an air conditioner to fix, or are you ready to admit that you need help."

He ignored her teasing and dropped his head to her neck. Her hands tightened painfully on his shoulders when his tongue began to lick at the base of her throat. He straddled her body and added his heat to hers while her breathing went into over drive and her skin tingled.

"Derek…"

"Hm…"

"The air conditioning… It's so hot in here."

"I'm busy…" His hands had pulled open her blouse and were exploring the curves of freed breasts

"But…" Her voice faded away to a sigh when his mouth found one nipple. His tongue flicked over it and a different heat flared up in her belly.

"Hm… Derek…"

Her hands tried to fumble open his pants, but his mouth on her stomach and his tongue working down to her zipper made her weak.

"Derek…"

"What do you want baby girl?"

"You… only you, forever," She gasped.

"Good answer," He stood up to get rid of the jeans and boxers he'd been wearing. He was glad he'd taken off the dark blue tee shirt outside. Penelope watched him with greedy eyes. He was muscle bound and gorgeous and all hers.

She had perfected the art of slithering out of her clothes while married to her chocolate God, and now was no exception. Her shorts and panties hit the floor in one toss.

"A bit eager are we…" He said while settling back over her lush body.

"I think you're the one that's eager." She laughed while grabbing his hard manhood with one hand, and stroking it.

"Slow down mama," He groaned.

"No way…" Her hand sped up its strokes.

He stopped her with another kiss to one of her bare breasts. "Not fair, gorgeous," She groaned.

"Sorry baby…" He grinned at her and then made her eyes roll back in her head by pushing one hand between them and stroking that most sensitive of nerves.

"Derek…"

"Shh…" His fingers slid inside the wet warmth between her legs while his thumb stroked her nub.

"God… slow down."

"No way… That won't work baby!"

He shifted closer and replaced the fingers that had been moving inside her with his erection that was straining for release.

"Oh God…" She went over the edge at the first thrust and could only hang on for the ride till the second powerful orgasm made her scream his name. Her nails dug furrows into his back and he emptied into her with a groan.

"Jesus…" He breathed after several minutes of feeling there hearts pound together.

"Yeah…" She couldn't speak and though his weight was heavy on her chest and hips, she didn't want the closeness to break.

She loved the way he would languidly kiss her face, and neck, and whisper love into her ears when they were sated, just like now. It made shivers run up and down her back in spite of the heat.

Her least favorite thing about sex, was the loss of intimate contact, and the feeling of joining body and soul to the one person she loved more than anything in the world. But it was inevitable… he pulled out of her and stood up.

"Come on… let's get more comfortable in bed. I want to hold you close baby girl.

"It's too hot."

"Get up lazy bones… I have a surprise for you." He led her over to the control panel of the air conditioner and turned it on.

"Oh… God… this is better then sex." She breathed leaving his warmth to go stand over the register.

"Oh yeah…" He grabbed her again, and picked her up easily in his arms while she shrieked with laughter. "I think I'll make a liar out of you."

THE END


End file.
